Signed in Blood
by RaptureEntice
Summary: "I felt like my soul was twisting, draining out of me. Is this how he kills? If so, it's rather riveting. It felt like my soul was battling for it to dominate over his. The killer in me wanted to tear his body limb from limb without fear of his own nature of killing to spill right before me."
1. Prologue

**New story on my mind yo. AND guess what...I don't know what the pairings are yet. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-ing. Anyways, just check this out first. But I'ma warn you that this will probably be one of the sickest stories I have ever written. Wanna know what inspred me? Lemme tell ya...wait I'm not going to tell you yet BECAUSE it'll give away what the story is about. Haha well I'm probably going to spoil it in the summary of the story anyways...OH SNAPS I AM RAMBLING! POO! Anyways you won't know who is talking untill the end of this chapter, soooo I'm not saying who it is yet. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Prologue**

_Day 50 of being locked..._

_Around 1200 days left..._

_Twelve hundred fucking days left until I'm released from prison..._

_3 more years...Just three more years until I am out of this hell..._

_I remember when I first came in here..not an ounce of fear coursed through my veins. I chuckled at the ones who arrested me; who thought this place was such punishment. Oh, put me behind bars for 3 and a half years. Oh, my life is over. Oh, woe is me I'm going to die in here and I'll NEVER survive. I still laugh at the thought._

_And my opinion is still the same._

_My first day here, they used metal detectors to search me. Yeah, where the hell am I going to put metal objects, up my ass? I don't need to objects to defend myself. Growling at their stupidity earned me a hard shove against the wall in front of me._

_"Oh, you are quite feisty aren't you...?," a green hawk softly whispered in my ear._

_The bastard soon regretted that after I sent him flying across the room, into the opposite wall. I dashed to his side and grabbed him by the neck, you could hear him gasping for any amount of air as I said 'And I can get more feisty than that, __**bitch**__.' He knew I didn't mean it in a lustful way. He knew that one more word out of his fuckin' beak would have been the last use of his disgusting breath._

_An officer, a pathetically scrawny purple chameleon, roughly pulled me aside. "You came into this prison for a reason. Do you want a longer sentence in this jail?"_

_"Keep me in this shithole as long as you want. I couldn't give a fuck. Just keep me away from faggots like him." I growled._

_"Alright hedgehog, you have just earned yourself the 'special' cell."_

_"I'm thrilled, I REALLY am," I smirked, clearly just to piss them off._

_"Being a smartass? This isn't a joyride!"_

_"Oh I'm shitting bricks right now. I'm so FUCKING terrified."_

_I knew I was winning by the priceless look I was receiving plastered on their faces. The chameleon snapped out of his shock and dragged me to the showers._

_"Okay smartass, you have 30 seconds for your shower."_

_"30 seconds? I need more time to clean my dirty self."_

_"26 seconds.."_

_I growled, but it wasn't because I didn't have time to clean..it was due to the fact I didn't have time to check out chicks in this hole. Good thing these showers are co-ed. The officers weren't paying attention so, taking my chances, I looked to my left and was met with the body of an extremely hot, white bat. She was wearing a pink/black leather top which complimented her breasts pretty damn well if I should say so myself, as well as fishnet tights with no panties whatsoever underneath. She had black gloves that came up to her elbows and black boots that only came up to her knees, earning my undivided attention to her legs and her rear end. She noticed that I was staring her down, and just smiled and winked at me._

_"Name, sweetie?" she asked me._

_"I like to keep my identity a secret."_

_"Hmm, mystery men are always sexy."_

_"I must be the sexiest hedgehog alive then," I replied with a serious face, but inside my mind...all I could think of was how damn well I could pleasure this bitch. I hoped the officers were stupid enough to place me in the cell next to hers._

_"Alright hog, I gave you an extra five seconds for showering and you still aren't finished."_

_"Do you want me to smell like shit? Then fine, just take me to my damn cell already."_

_I was DYING to see how 'bad' my home for the next 3 1/2 years is going to look like._

_"Let's go hedgehog," He murmured as he grabbed my hand, and he ATTEMPTED to drag me down the hall._

_"What do you take me for, a damn child? I'm SIXTEEN years old, I'm pretty damn capable of walking myself."_

_The officer just ignored me and continued walking down the hall. I could have tried escaping like any prisoner would have, but I didn't. I really didn't give a damn that I was in here. I can live._

_As I was walking down the hall, I passed a few empty cells, cells with only one individual, and cells with groups of animals. I had hoped they were smart enough to put a murderer, such as myself, in a jail cell with just me in it. I mean if I have a roommate, I feel pretty damn sorry for him. If it's a chick.._

_Well, she obviously better meet my demands._

_"Damn, I seem to have forgotten the key to this jail cell.."_

_"Smooth move," I growled folding my shoulders._

_"Just stay here, don't be stupid and don't run off."_

_"A smart officer would have a partner with him so he can stay behind and watch me so I WON'T escape."_

_"And that is when I come in," someone said as they appeared out of the shadows._

_It was that green hawk from earlier. Of all things to piss me off..._

_"I'll take it from here, Espio," the green hawk stated._

_"Thanks. This smart-mouth needs some watching while I get the keys."_

_"I'll watch him alright.." He smiled 'sweetly' as Espio walked away to get the keys._

_"Man if you even TOUCH me-"_

_"Shut your ass."_

_Surprisingly enough, that actually did shut me up. However, I didn't take my eyes off him and apparently he wasn't going to take his eyes off of me either. He looked at me head to toe, nodding and chucking to himself. This guy must REALLY be dying for some ass, but he wasn't about to be getting mine. I only ever go for chicks. The THOUGHT of a dick touching me makes me wanna choke a bitch to do this._

_"You're lucky the officers didn't give you a longer sentence for attacking me."_

_"You're lucky that I didn't just simply kill you."_

_"You ARE feisty. Don't you get tired of killing?"_

_"..what's it to ya?"_

_"Pretty curious. All these deaths, and you don't feel sorry for any of them?"_

_"Not a single one," I grinned._

_I knew that made him shake as he gave me a terrified look. Well at least his sexual fantasy about me had drifted off._

_"With all these killings, I'm surprised this is your first time in jail."_

_"Why are you still talking to me?" I snapped._

_"You should be happy that you are only in here for about 3 years."_

_"I could care less. Stop talking to me."_

_"You really don't care that you are wasting 3 years of your life in here?"_

_"And you just KEEP ON talking to me.."_

_"Look hedgehog, hear me out."_

_"You are an officer, why the hell are you even speaking 'softly' to me? You should be wanting to beat my ass for talking back to all of you guys back there, and right now. Surprised none of you have shot me yet," I pointed out, observing the hawk to make sure if he was going to make any sudden movements, I'd be ready._

_"Exactly, I haven't even shot you when I should have by now."_

_I didn't know why he wanted to make his point across to me, I really couldn't give a fuck. If it was a way for me to befriend him so I could be his midnight lover, he had another thing coming. I raised my left eyebrow as a signal for him to continue._

_"You are only sixteen years old, you shouldn't be in here. How many murders can you possibly do? You are sick in the head." I laughed when he said that. "3 years are being taken away from your life, you'll be nineteen when you are released. If you had any friends, they are going to cut you outta their lives. Had any lovers, say bye-bye. And since we are on that subject, 3 years of your life is being taken away to experience love and what love is, and just the joy of being a teenager."_

_"I don't know about you, but I could say I enjoyed my years of being a teen VERY thoroughly," I gave him an evil glare and a smile that most definitely made him shake in his shoes._

_"You're fucking sick man.."_

_"And fuck love. Chicks were put on this planet to please their men, if you follow what I'm saying." I turned away._

_"Some girl made you this way didn't she-"_

_"No," I snapped my head around and barked at him._

_"It..well-"_

_"No. It's not, and the fact you think some stupid bitch influenced me to do this is pretty damn dumb. Nobody influenced me." I turned my head back around and just stared at my empty jail cell. "I'm just a sick hedgehog."_

_"Alright, suit your fucking self. Have fun dying in here," he yelled giving up. He just waited around 'til Espio came back._

_I laughed, because he actually thought that I was going to be the one dying in here._

_"Officer, you are wanted back in front. Thanks for watching over the hedgehog," Espio said walking towards the two of us._

_"Sure, just keep an eye on him. This guy is demented.." he whispered, as if I couldn't hear every word._

_But he was right, I am demented._

_And nobody better ever fuck with me._

_As the green hawk walked away, I noticed there was a silver hedgehog behind Espio, shaking in fear. Great._

_"Okay hedgehog, you will be staying this guy. His name is Silver."_

_"I didn't ask."_

_"I know you didn't. Deal with it, smartass."_

_I rolled my eyes as he pushed me and the Silver kid into the cell. I looked back and saw Espio flick up his middle finger at me. These damn officers thinking they are so superior. I turned around and I saw Silver in the corner of the cell sitting and shaking with his head buried in his knees. You could just hear him crying his damn eyes out._

_Oh yeah, he was really going to piss me off._

_I walked to him and I simply kicked him. "Shut up, stop crying. Why are you in here?"_

_"I..I didn't do anything..." he cried._

_"Clearly, you did. You wouldn't be in here if you didn't."_

_"I was accused..."_

_"Accused of what?"_

_"I...I..I..I-"_

_"ACCUSED OF WHAT MAN?"_

_This made him jump a little. "I was accused raping a girl."_

_"Jeez."_

_"I didn't even touch her, I'm still a virgin! I never even kissed a girl!"_

_...well, the last thing I needed was a baby in my cell._

_"How old are you?"_

_14.."_

_"Oh great..how long you in here for?"_

_"One year.."_

_What the hell is with Mobius and letting rapists and murderers being only in jail for such an insignificant amount of time? A case like mine, you think I'd be sentence for LIFE._

_"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT," he added._

_"Yeah well, you are in a cell with a REAL-TIME-CRIME buddy, so stop your crying if you know what's good for you," I shouted as I turned away to the front of the cell. Across the hall I saw some chick in her own cell, alone._

_It was that hot bat girl I saw while showering. They WERE stupid enough to put my cell by hers. This should be great.._

_"Mister Hedgehog, what did you do to be sent in here?"_

_I closed my eyes and I smiled._

_"Rape and murder," I said with no emotion, staring at the bat. She noticed I was staring her down again. She smiled and winked at me seductively. Pretty sure that I was getting some tonight._

_I looked back and I saw Silver shaking and his eyes were popping out. He was completely scared of me which is what I intended our rooming together to be. "You...you sound like you don't care.."._

_"I don't."_

_"But how..how could you just stand there and be proud what you have done?"_

_I dashed at him and punched his jaw in an instant. He cried out and he fell on the floorm grabbing his chin and cheek. I knelt down and I grabbed his white chest fur as I pulled him up to my face in a flash. "Ask anymore fucking questions that piss me off, I swear I'll make your year here VERY fucking unpleasant."_

_Silver just nodded, which was good. One more word out of him and..oh boy.._

_"...now just...go to sleep or something."_

_He just obeyed what I said and crawled to his own bed, just shivering for the impact I gave him. Oh, well, he'll get over it._

_I looked out in the hall to see if there were any officers in the hallway watching over the cells, and they weren't. And to MY luck, Espio left the jail cell key in the key slot, outside the cell. Idiot. I put my hand in between the bars to reach the outside keyhole, and turned the key to open it. The gate slowly opened as I tip-toed over to the bats cell, smiling. I stood outside her cell, waiting for her to open it. Like, damn what the hell was she waiting for?_

_"Well, you gunna open this up so I can give you a good night?" I winked._

_"Hmm, I would honey, but I don't exactly give myself to guys if I don't know their name," she smirked._

_"Well now I thought you liked mysterious men?"_

_"I do, but I think you'd want me to know your name, if you follow what I'm going with here," she stated as she put her hands through the bars and trailed her fingers up my arm._

_"What's your name first?" I said coldly._

_"My my...the name is Rouge the Bat."_

_She smiled seductively as she opened the gate to her cell. Apparently my cell wasn't the only one the officers fucked up on. As she opened the door, she looked back into my eyes, lust and desire pouring off her in anticipation of the fucking I was about to give her._

_"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgheog."_

**DROP A REVIEW! I would like reviews because signal me to keep going...so don't just favor this story, or have a story alert for this. Actually REVIEW IT please, thank you!**

**OH SHIZZ I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS SHADOW DIDN'T YOU! And dear Chaobaby95, I told you it was Shadow to trick you. Haha, I hope you got surprised. You know you love me!**

**BY THE WAY, I gotta thank my Beta Reader, and my **_**best friend**_**, Takaherva for editing and revising all of this. I had some mistakes with the tenses and stuff and she fized it. And she added a few words to make the sentences flow, 'cause I'm still learning how to do that. So, you basically gotta thank you too. TEEHEE. Love you lots girl, thanks so much!**

**Anyways, yeah I'm sorry for the EXCESSIVE use of the vulgar, and the use of the word 'faggot'. I really REALLY hate that word, but it's a story so..hah. Boy, Sonic is such a demented person isn't he? Honestly I scared myself a little writing this. I didn't know I could write this way, haha. But I'm proud, it shows I have different ways of writing. So with that said, I already have this whole story planned out so I think I'll be updating this frequently, so stay tuned.**

**ALSO, READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES, PLEASE! THANKS MUCHO MUCHO!**


	2. Chapter One

**Someone decided to review the beginning of this story. This is what he said. **

**"Ummmm... I'm sorry, but what the fuck? Do people really write out wierd imaginary gay shit like this for fucking HEDGEHOGS? Like really? The worst part is, if it wasn't about fucking hedgehogs which nobody has given two shits about since like 1997, it wouldn't be horrible! But, since it is, it's just all kinds of gay."**

**I'm I think that was for SURE my favorite review. This reviewer made me wanna write more! THANKS I LOVE YOU PAL YAYAY!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews guy, mucho appreciation! And P.S. I lied. Everything is gunna be in italics. I thought it looked much nicer.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter One**

_50 days in here, it's not bad at all. I pity the fools that think staying here could break me.. Pathetic. I find my cell pretty damn comfortable. I like the cold, something about it makes my spine go fuckin insane. It's the same feeling as I exterminate pitiful bastards. _

_The feeling of the kill...is so gruesome. A shocking yet delightful sensation spreads along my body. The blood pouring from their limp bodies smells like copper. The blood looking like strawberry sauce, slowly pouring out. The smell makes me go wild, as if I could taste the bloody sauce from afar. Nobody ever noticed these murders untill months later. Hah, I tend to go back to the scene to see if the bodies were still there...and they were. All battered up and shit. _

_"Mister Sonic..?" I heard that crybaby say._

_"The fuck did you just call me?"_

_"It's...your name-"_

_"What did I tell you to call me!"_

_"...you told me not to say you're name at all."_

_"Damn straight. I don't want my name to ever be coming out of your throat. Your voice alone makes me want to strangle the fuck out of you."_

_"I'm sorry So-"_

_I turned around and growled at the fuckin kid. Silver flinched as soon as I did that, and he began to shake. I can't believe I am in a cell with a fuckin kid._**(A/N: Apprantley Sonic doesn't realize he is one too.)**_ The only goddamn thing that kills me in this craphole, is this fuckin annoying shithead._

_"I just..wanted to tell you it's my birthday...I'm 15 now."_

_I snapped my head around and barked at him."Well HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Shut the fuck up, leave me alone."_

_Annoying ass shit. Like I give a fuck about his day of birth. The kid could die as of right now, and I won't shed a tear. The kid never leaves me alone. I just wanna be in fuckin peace but this cocksucker has to just piss me off every god damn day._

_I turned back around and in front of me was Rouge. She was smiling seductively, as usual. She seemed really wet, too bad it's not the wet I was hoping for. It seems she just came out of the shower, and she had a towel wrapped around her that was barely hiding her breasts and her ass. The towel was extremely short, and since she has huge tits, they were nearly popping out of her towel. They let her walk out like that? Who gives a fuck though, I'm fucking loving what I'm seeing._

_**(OKAY WARNING TIME! If you guys don't like detailed, rough intimacy...then I advise you to skip this. I'm not sure how graphic it'll be to some readers, but I'm just giving off a warning depending on your level of disgusting. If you guys just don't care then PLEASE read on! This is my first lemon scene so...bare with me. )**_

_I remember the night when we first fucked. Holy shit, the best sex I have ever gotten. She was in control..I never met a chick that took control. She didn't want me to please her...she perfered to please me instead. _

_Oh god she did...she did. _

_She pulled me into her cell and threw me on the floor. Before I even had the chance to speak she pounced ontop of me and attacked my mouth with her plum-flavored lips. __**(A/N: That's a new one..)**__Her tongue couldn't be tamed...like it had a mind of its own. She bit my bottom lip so fuckin hard to the point I started to bleed. This resulted a deep grunt to escape my mouth, and at the same time Rouge was licking the blood off my lip. _

_While showing me her amazing fuckin tongue skills, I reached to the back of her top. The back was like the back of a bra, and I unhooked it in a single pull. As I was slowly tearing her top off, her breasts started to fall out of it rapidly. They are so god damn big let me tell you. I threw her top to the side and my hands began trailing down her thighs. I started to pull on her fishnets, she knew what I was doing. She placed her hands on mine and she helped me pull down her fishnets. While doing all of this, she was still tongue-dancing with mine..not ever departing from my lips once. As I was pulling her fishnets down, I was getting a good feel of her thighs. They were extremely smooth, and also very meaty. I pulled her fishnets down to her knees and I began squeezing and rubbing her thighs roughly, which resulted a very deep moan to flow out of her mouth. I made sure I covered every inch, every goddamn inch of this bitch's sexy thighs. Although I was squeezing her roughly, her moans became softer. I didn't like that. I wanted to make her moan louder and louder with every touch I give her._

_I grew extremely impatient, so I decided to go straight to the point. I wrapped my legs around hers and placed my dick inside her vagina. I didn't do it slowly to make her have a chance of feeling my manhood. Oh no. I shoved it in quickly, making her give a long, loud gasp. I started to thrust so rough...so hard. So goddamn hard it even started to make me shake. Within every thrust I made, her moans and pants became louder and it happened much more frequently. My gloved hands traveled to her ass and I pushed it on towards my dick and started to squeeze it as if it was going to pop. Her moans filled the whole jail-cell, pretty much the whole floor heard it._

_That wasn't fuckin good enough. I wanted to make her to scream...to SCREAM my name. I wanted the whole fuckin prison to hear._

_In a second, I turned us over to where I was now on top of her, my dick and her vagina never seperating. I spread her legs wider, grabbing and wrapping them over my legs. I then grabbed her hands and I roughly slammed it on the floor, above her head. My hands didn't seperate from hers and I pressed hard against them. This bitch was gunna get it. I attacked her mouth and without any hesitation, my tongue battled with hers. I swear it was a fucking war. She tried to beat me, showing me tongue tricks that I've never seen a bitch perform. She was nothing compared to me of course, and she nearly almost gave up once I started to thrust once again. I shoved my dick in and out, so fucking deep. She couldn't keep up with the kissing and began to moan once again. As my 'fuck speed' increased, her moans and pants became very uneven. I started to lick her lips while she was moaning, it's such a turn on for chicks let me tell ya. _

_I left her lips for her neck, it was dying for a fuckin bite. I licked her neck roughly in the same spot for a few seconds, and then I began the heavy biting. I wasn't going to give her sweet nibbles. Fuck that, I needed to make her fucking scream._

_And I fucking did. Her screams went through the roof, that's how fucking loud it was. She was screamin my name, it was so fucking insane. Oh man I loved it. Within every scream she made, I grunted loudly. I let go of her hands, only to make her hands come together. I did so, and I grabbed her both hands with my right hand, still having them over her head. I let my left hand attack her breasts, they were so god damn eagered to feel them. I rubbed her left breast in a circular motion, in a fast pace. I kept going faster everytime her moans grew louder. That still wasn't enough for me though, so my fingers went over her nipple. I tweaked it pretty damn hard actualy, which made her start screaming again. Damn, this bitch loves rough sex doesn't she? Thank fucking god. I began to thrust hard again, making her give off her final screams. While fucking her to my extreme speed, I looked up and I stared to the other side of the hall. _

_I saw Silver staring at this sex scene with his eyes popped out of his skull. He was shocked, and fucking disgusted. I could tell. He looked as if he wanted to cry. Well you know what, let the baby cry. He doesn't have to watch, he is choosing to on his own. The idiot is only killing himself. Puh, fuck that, I wasn't going to stop fucking her now. _

_I felt the end coming...this time, pun intended. I gave my all in my last thrust, pushing my dick in as deep as I could. She let out her final scream as her juices poured all over my dick, and my own exploding inside her vagina._

_**(LEMON ENDED! You can resume on the reading.)**_

_Oh shit...rethinking about all this...rethinking about this fuckin amazing sex..was such a mindfuck. The feeling it is giving me, and the feeling it gave me then, was ALMOST similar to the feel when I rape. Rough sex is what I do, fuck the sweet shit. Her screams were as if I was raping her, which made me go out of control, which made me start to believe I was actually raping her._

_That's why I kept getting rougher. I was thinking as if I was actually raping her. _

_"Whatcha looking at, hon?" Rouge spoke, making me snap out of the sex memory._

_"Your tits, they are popping out. Am I going to have to tease them again?"_

_"Nah."_

_I was pretty shocked at her response. Actually, I was fucking pissed."Bitch, don't talk to me like that. Is this the thanks I get for pleasing the fuck outta you on my first night? This the FUCKING thanks I get for fucking you every god damn night you cried for dick?"_

_"I meant your cell doesn't have a key in the keyslot anymore, so you can't even break free."_

_It is absolutly AMAZING the fact that this bitch lets me talk to her like that. "Wanna help me out?" I winked._

_"I think your little sex activities with Rouge are going to have to hold out for a night," I heard a voice say. It sounded like a dude. I saw a figure walking towards my cell. It was the green faggot. I turn away. It seems everytime I stare at him, he begins to fantasize about me._

_"Silver, this is for you. Your friends sent you this for your birthday," he stated. I turned back towards the gate of my jail-cell and saw the green hawk holding a cake and an envelope. I looked at him dead in the eye, but he just smirked...he like, gave me a gay ass pretty boy smile. Disgusting._

_"For a little rapist, I'm surprised your friends even thought about you. Anyways, here, they made you a cake...and wrote you a letter," he told Silver as he signaled the boy to approach the front of the gate. _

_"Oh WOW! This is great! Thanks sir, thank you very much," the silver hedgehog 'squealed' as he went to grab his letter and cake. As he went back to his corner, I wound up sniffing what I thought looked like a crappy cake. Turns out it wasn't so crappy. Fuck, it was a coconut cake. That's my shit..._

_It sorta pissed me off. They haven't given me food in days, but they give this bitch food? I think they want me to fuckin rot in here. Hmm, well-played officers._

_"Yo when the hell am I going get some of that shit you are serving here?"_

_"When you shut the fuck up."_

"I'LL shut the fuck up, if you stop being faggot," I smiled. Haha I'm a bastard.

_"Hedgehog, you can rot in this place for all we care."_

_"Alright fine you win. I'll just starve to a point that I'll tear this baby apart with my hands alone, I'll eat this kinda meat instead," I smirked rather wide. I was referring the baby as Silver._

_Never tried canabalism, but if these fuckers don't give me food...it's very possible I'll be doing so. In reality, I was just trying to scare the hawk. I swear, I have this prison under control in some way. Normally they would kill any animal that had the BALLS to stand up to the officers. However, they have yet to attack me, even though I'm the craziest motherfucker they have seen yet. They know I won't die so easily. I'm the fastest shit alive, nobody can take me on. THAT'S why it is so easy for me to murder and rape...NOBODY can catch me. I flee the scene in a blink or an eye, supersonic speed. _

_Except this time. Some sneaky bitch caught me in the act, which is why I am in this prison right now. When I find out who it is, I'll slice their throat...I swear it._

_The green hawk became irritated. "Sorry Rouge, but I must put you back in your cell."_

_"It's okay. This guy has too much of an attitude to have a little taste of me tonight anyways. Au Revoir, Sonic," she said in a perky voice, blowing me a kiss. _

_The green hawk turned and walked Rouge to her cell. I was dying. I saw her ass sway in her towel and it was fucking KILLING me. After he put her inside the cell, she turned around and winked at me._

_Fucking tease._

_The green hawk then came back to the gate of my jail-cell to meet my eyes. Oh FUCK I just wanna smash his face in._

_"Sonic, keep doing the shit you are doing...and keep talkin to me like you own me. Watch what fucking happens." He gave me a nasty glare._

_"OH dear, I am shaking IN MY boots," I smiled._

_"...you should be.."_

_His glare suddenly turned into a stare full of lust in his eyes. He put his hand in between the bars and started feeling up my chest. Yeah, you obviously know the bastard earned a punch from me._

_"I only let chicks have a feel of me," I said with a raspy voice. I'm really loving the fact that this faggot thinks he can have me and control me. "And before you get any other sick thoughts, bitches are the only ones that can taste me."_

_"Hedgehog, you have no idea what I'm capable of."_

_I jumped backwards with great speed to avoid the gate falling ontop of me. He kicked the gate of my jail-cell with a massive amount of force that made my eyes widened, as it made Silver jump while reading his letter. He was completely terrified at this point. A single powerful kick like that knocked the gate down? I clench my fists and gritted my teeth with aggravation. The piece of shit seems like he won't give up untill he gets the feel of my ass. _

**DROP A REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Um, I'm kinda proud of my lemon that I wrote here...being my first time and all. I was kinda nervous. I mean, not only it was my first lemon, but it was my first ROUGH lemon.**

**Actually, I read it over, and I hate the lemon...but whatever...anyways hope you like it ANYWAYS! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!**

**Btw, check out authors 'Chaobaby95' and 'Takaherva'. They are mah best friends yo! OKAY BYE! LOVE TO EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Bro, Sistahs, MAH DUDES...sorry that I haven't been updating on the Sonic archive, I've been so cracked out on Kingdom Hearts LOL. You should go check out my oneshot right now if you are SoraxRiku lovers LALA. Anyways...YEAH, I think this chapter has more vulgar than before. Oh baby, I blame for my aggravation with my friends(for a month btw) for this haha. But the word 'faggot' is used a loooooot...I REALLY REALLY hate that word, but this is a story...it adds intensity to it. Poo.**

**SO I REPEAT. I WILL BE USING THE OFFENSIVE WORD FOR 'GAY', BUT ALSO MEANS A BUNCH OF STICKS, EXCESSIVELY. AND TRUST ME, I HATE THE WORD LOL.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter Two**

"_Silver, I advise you to get out of here."_

"_Sonic, no!"_

_I didn't have time for sob stories. The damn green hawk was going to make his slick move any minute. He was waiting to catch me off guard, which was everyones type of tactic...because no evil in any story can ever be fucking original._

_He was going to attempt to rape me. Point Blank._

"_Oh okay, I guess I'll let him rape you too then. No big stankin' deal."_

"_Don't say that!"_

"_Then get the fuck OUT-"_

"_I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"_

_I really wanted to strangle this kid, but I didn't even have time for THAT, because the damn hawk lunged at me with extreme speed. SO THIS ASSHOLE THINKS he can outrun my speed, eh?_

_I dashed to my left and quickly grabbed Silver from his sad little corner. There was just a tad bit of sympathy in me that I didn't want him to be raped by this fag. When I grabbed him he was shaking, which pissed ME the fuck off because it was hard to keep a hold of him. Damn kids._

"_If you don't stop moving, I'll leave this homo-rapist to take care of you. THEN you WILL cry for sure, to the point you will shit your fucking brains out."_

_The fact that I am even feeling a TAD BIT OF SYMPATHY makes me sick, it really wasn't in my nature. I raped women up and down the streets of this city, but I will not let this creep rape a little hedgeboy._

_The faggot charged at me once again, and I dashed to the corner in a damn flash. He repeated the process, so we were speeding around the square cell like madmen. It was like a game of cat and mouse, and usually I'm the damn cat._

_I just really wanted to split his face open. It was very tempting, but I believe poor stupid Silver has seen enough action in this prison. If I had the damn chance though...oh man..bloodshed will ensue. Just the very thought of it is making me tingle with joy._

_BUT THE DAMN JOY got cut because the faggot did an extreme uppercut, sending me flying in the air, also losing grip of Silver. Silver was sent tumbling in a corner of a dark hall while I was impacted with a shitload of rocks that fell from the damn ceiling. How old is this friggin' place?_

_"Tut, seems to me you just ain't the fastest thing alive pal!" the faggot chuckled to himself. Oh his ugly cackle makes me wanna rip his throat. I saw him glance over at the semi-injured hedgeboy, smirking. _

_This jerkoff..._

_"You make a motherfucking MOVE on him, I'll rip your fucking balls off."_

_"I'd like to see you try...". The bastard leaped to Silver almost as fast as I would have. What the hell is up with everyone gaining my speed?_

_"BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!"_

_"I'M the cop around here, so I'M the boss AND in charge of you BOTH! This kid will do exactly as I __**say**__..."_

_"One. fucking. move..."_

_As if he was testing me, he grabbed Silver by the throat, making him shriek out in pain to which it would have made my ears bleed. The scream was so abnormal, like it was a cry from a demon! The hawk slammed Silver to the ground which surprisingly enough didn't crack the boy's skull..._

_I may be ONE HEARTLESS, CRUEL BASTARD with a love to kill and rape, but I can't even stoop that low to mess with a fucking guy. _**(A/N: Doesn't make you any better Sonic...)**

_The faggot trampled over Silver and sat on his back, having Silver's chest being pressed on the ground. Silver started to scream from the impact the faggot was about to give him._

_"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" I became dizzy from all the yelling with made my blood boil and my skin hot. I just started to run, but I didn't know where I was going. I speed to the hawk but I was dizzy due to fatigue. I was running all over the place like an idiot, basically looking like I was drunk. I was slamming into walls left and right, my skull slamming into the concrete making my temples bleed from the piercing, burning impact. Faggot kept laughing, as he slammed Silver's head faced down on cold steel flooring, making him asphyxiate. I heard muffled cries of 'Sonic! SONIC!', which signaled faggot to position himself by Silver's ass. If my blood wasn't boiling enough already..._

"_Do it, I'll gladly be sentenced to jail for LIFE due to a high case of bloodshed."_

"_Glad to have your permission," was all he said, and he began to plunder into Silver. Silver's cries pierced through the jail cell. I dashed, but was only to have been 'frozen'. The faggot's hands were raised over his own head, pointing at me with a devil smirk._

"_THIS IS DEVIL'S WORK!"_

"_So is yours, raping and killing. I think we are meant to be a duo." The faggot continued to rape Silver, having Silver cries being muffled against the floor. "I have the ability to steal others'...powers. This boy is of use after all, telekinesis was always a rare power. "_

_Silver has telekinesis? The hell?  
_

"_ASSHOLE."_

"_Literally," The faggot winked, referring to him raping Silver from behind. _

_I felt so helpless, I couldn't move. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IS NEVER HELPLESS, DAMMIT. I tried to fight through the power that this faggot was controlling me with, but it was no use. I literally had no control over myself. He was able to move my eyes, making me watch him rape Silver..._

_...do I look like that raping women?_

"_You and I, Sonic, can work together and demolish everyone's innocence."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Such vulgarity, what's the problem? You do it all the time, and when you get out of this prison you're only going to do it again."_

"_Fuck. YOU!"_

"_You want me to?"_

"_Faggot," I growled. "Touch me and you die."_

"_Nah, I'll just keep you still like I'm doing to you right now."_

_Before I even shot back a vulgar word, like always, a big 'boom' caved through the walls of the prison. Black and red smoke appeared into the walls and began to cover all jail cells, causing all sorts of coughing noises to ring to my ears. It made Silver cough hard, which also caused Silver to nearly faint. Somehow, the faggot wasn't affected._

_Until he was impacted by a kick in the nose._

_He began to cry in pain, falling to the side of Silver, holding his nose due to the extreme pain and blood seeping out. Silver was bleeding as well, the faggot didn't take this time being soft towards him. Since the faggot lost control, the telekinesis power that flooded me was released, sending me to the ground. Rocks were flying from the ceiling more frequent now, this prison was falling apart._

"_Get the hell up and go," _

_I stood up, holding the side of my head and felt a trickle of blood on my fingers, and felt more seeping down my neck. I placed my hand on my neck and felt glass penetrating my skin. I ignored and shot back, "Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?"_

_The smoke began to clear a bit, and I saw a figure picking up Silver, and stared right back at me. "Not your concern."_

"_Fuck YEAH it is, you're taking Silver away...I'm so 'deeply' concerned." I really was though._

"_The most wanted rapist and murderer of this whole planet? I'm shocked."_

"_I'm not 100 percent cold-hearted."_

"_Extremely hard to believe, truly."_

_I narrowed my eyes at the figure. Damn, all these people think they can speak to me this way. "Puh."_

"_Hurry up and get out before this cop wakes up." The figure looked down to stare at Silver in his arms. "Meet me out in the forest on this island."_

"_What for?" _

"_Don't you want the kid back?"_

"_Why won't you just hand him over to me now?"_

"_Your injuries show that you are not able to carry him at the moment."_

_Before I even had a chance to say anything, he sped off. "WAIT!"_

_Fuuuuck. Where exactly in the forest am I suppose to go?_

"_You're staying with me, boy.." I heard a raspy voice say, and then a hand grabbing my ankle and yanking me down to the floor. I looked back and saw that faggot pulling me back towards him. _

"_Fuck OFF, man!" I shouted, and I kicked him straight in the nose, making his nose bleed even more. Haha, good, fuck him, double the pain._

_I looked around to see if the close was clear...apparently it wasn't. The guards were charging towards me, I guess they were thinking that I 'caused the broken walls and shit. I dashed out faster than anyone as ever seen me run before, and I ran out into the forest._

_The forest felt extremely crowded, I kept knocking into trees and bushes every step I took. There was like no free running space, which pissed me off. I continued to run, but then my path ended when I was standing right over a cliff. I looked out and only saw water, EVERYWHERE...there was absolutely NO SIGHT of land ANYWHERE ELSE but here._

_I'm going to fucking die, I hate the fucking water. That is my only weakness, water. I knew I was put on a island, but I didn't think it was completely deserted from the damn city._

"_You're on Prison Island," I heard the same voice say that was from the prison. _**(A/N: They aren't on Earth, but I stole Station Squares prison name lol.)**

"_What?"_

"_Prison Island. We are a million miles away from civilization. Only way if leaving here is to swim, besides taking a huge underwater tunnel...but you need a police to escort you back."_

_I threw my hands in the air with total frustration. "WELL THAT'S JUST FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC ain't it?" Just what I needed._

"_You're pretty damn hard-headed."_

_That definitely struck me hard, seriously pissing me the hell off. I charged and pushed the asshole far away from me, and shook my fist at him. "Seriously, do you REALIZE who you are talking to? You said it yourself, the most wanted motherfucker on this planet. I advise that you WATCH how you speak to me, I can tear you limb from limb."_

_This clearly pissed off the guy as well, copying the same move I did, except he throw me against the wall, grabbing my neck and putting a lot of pressure around it. "Feel pretty damn helpless now, eh?"_

"_Back off of me."_

"_All talk, no action."_

_I grabbed his hands that were gripping my neck and pulled them apart with a powerful force that spread along my body. I ripped his hands off of me and in an instant I punched him in the jaw, twice. "HOW'S THAT FOR NO ACTION!" I ran to his body that was sprawled on the grass and just...kicked him. An 'OOF' escaped from his mouth, making me chuckle pretty hard._

"_What an asshole, or are these beatings the thanks I get for saving you and your boyfriends life?"_

_I pulled of a face that indicated that I was pretty grossed out. "He's not my boyfriend! UGH, I'm not a faggot, I was actually just SAVING him from one!"_

"_Saving? Again, I'm pretty shocked. What does this boy mean to you that he deserves a murderer AND a rapist's sympathy?"_

"_Dammit man, Silver is innocent, he did nothing wrong. I felt bad!"_

"_Just like the woman you raped and all the other people you killed were innocent."_

_Well, that shut me the fuck up._

"_...thanks."_

"_What was that?" He was smirking now, placing his hands on his sides._

"_Fucking THANKS man, Jesus Christ! I'm rarely ever nice, take the nicety!"_

_The guy began to laugh, which surprisingly enough didn't bother me...I laughed with him. Well, actually, it was more or less a chuckle. Although, the laughter subsided and realization flooded all over me. He took notice at my stern appearance._

"_What?"_

"_I just realized you saved me...a murderer."_

"_Also a rapist."_

"_Yeah..that too."_

"_Yes I did."_

"_Well, WHY?"_

"_Even the cruelest of people deserve a second chance."_

_I don't know what was going on, but I felt that I didn't have the heart to be mad over THIS guy either. First Silver, now..._

_SHIT. "Bro, what's your name?"_

"_Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_...get the fuck out of here._

_...Shadow the Hedgehog? It's a trap!_

_...and I'm pretty much screwed._

**OMGSH, WHY IS IT A TRAP? WHY IS SONIC SO SCARED? Well, you gotta find out next chapter HAHA! I love to tease XD. Wow this chapter was full of vulgar, REDANKULOUS. Sorry for my delay on updations...my laptop charger is poops, but I got a USB Port shenanigan, so now I'm writing my stories while I'm in school haha. So yeah, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT'D BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **


	4. Chapter Three

**What the balls...I'M UPDATING?! How interesting, I never thought I'd set foot on this site again LOL.  
I'm going to...ATTEMPT...to continue this story. BUT only if I get plenty of reviews for each chapter because that'll convince me to continue. I wanna write more because I'm about to take pretty much the most difficult writing course in my college and I have to practice my writing skills. **

**You all must understand that I am quite the busy woman. College, job, babysitting, videogames and sleep are taking over my life LOL. No but seriously.**

**So...like I used to say...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter Three**

_"I can safely assume that you have heard of me before?" Shadow chuckled darkly. _

_This has to be some sick joke. Did the police have this all as a set up? Me, Sonic the Hedgehog, faced to face with the man the entire planet fears? Hell, when I was a kid, his face on the news made me cringe...the stories that I heard made me puke, only because his strength was unknown and so surreal._

_I can say, 'till this day, this motherfucker creeps into my nightmares at night overtaking my fucking soul._

_"Yeah...yeah, you're that time-traveler fucker."_

_"I guess I am well known."_

_"Cut the crap, acting like nobody could ever know you. You can just kill someone by looking deep into their eyes." _

_"Care to test me out?"_

_What a wise guy. "I think I'll pass, gotta few more people to kill myself," I grinned. As expected though, that didn't phase him._

_"You are indeed the first guy to handle my visitation so well. Everyone fears me," he spoke while turning his head towards the ocean. "Those weren't my intentions though."_

_"Please, we're like brothers. The power that flows in our blood after the killing of the innocence...it's fucking enticing." I brushed my left hand against my right arm feeling my blood boil from the juicy thought of red spilling from the veins of all the ones I assualted. "It's like taking candy from a damn baby, but a thousand times more gruesome." _

_Shadow turned back to me with a forceful stare. My large description of murders didn't seem to capture his interest. "You plan on doing this for the rest of your life?" He nonchalantly walked to my direction and grabbed both of my hands and shook them vigorously in front of my face. "You want to see deaths of the ones who would even try to care for you?"_

_"Fuck you talkin' to?" I shook my hands free and my anger only then developed more than it was before. "I do whatever the hell I want, and my way of life is killing. Killing is my satisfaction, my food for the fucking thought. Always has been, always will be...any bastard or broad that tries to stand in my fucking way, I'll be set to kill."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah, even you smartass. I fear you, but I don't fear killing you."_

_"And why do you fear me?"_

_Admitting shit is what fuels me the most. "I crave for your power."_

_"...my power..." he lowered his head._

_"Fuck yeah, your power. I actually have to put in effort to kill some bitch. You can just glare deeply into their eyes and BAM...pierce them like a fucking nail. It's insane." I gave him a thumbs up for my appreciation. "You can be the next world leader or something, I'm sure we can make that happen."_

_"We?"_

_"Yeah, double the kills, double the fun!"_

_He didn't find it amusing at all. He felt rather disgusted. I was taken back, only because for a high-advanced killer should be bro-pounding me for my cruelty. _

_"This isn't something everyone wants."_

_"Well it's what I want, teach me your ways." _

_Shadow kept staring at my hands, but after I let out a huge sigh, I guess it convinced him to start staring at me. Although, it looked like his bloodstained eyes were drilling into mine. His body began to shake like an earthquake was going to break out of him, and his fangs slipped out of his mouth. They were stained with blood, fresh blood even...because they dripped along the edges of his teeth. _

_I felt like my soul was twisting, draining out of me. Is this how he kills? If so, it's rather riveting. It felt like my soul was battling for it to dominate over his. The killer in me wanted to tear his body limb from limb without fear of his own nature of killing to spill right before me. I wanted to feel his own blood against my skin._

**"NO! PLEASE STOP!" **_a faceless body appeared in my brain. Had no image of a specific body type, but even though it didn't have a face...tears were flowing from the bland head._

_It was enough for Shadow and I to snap out of our murderous encounter. The bastard couldn't even kill ME? Color me impressed...with MYSELF. _

_Although, Shadow had a horrified look in his eyes. He covered one of his eyes, leaving his mouth open for fucking flies to fly in. He fell to his knees while heavy breathing secretly out of his lips. "Stop being a dramatic faggot and get real."_

_He snapped out of his shocked phase and grilled into my direction once again. He gritted his teeth and growled, "You saw the vision, didn't you?! You fucking saw it, I KNOW you did."_

_"Yeah...so? Another helpless creature within our imagination crying for us to stop. Big whoop, we do this shit as a lifestyle." I smiled and tapped my fingers against my head. "Too bad we snapped out of it, I wonder what our imagination could have come up with."_

_"I don't have time for this shit. You are too much of a measly, immature hedgehog. I'll see you in the next life." He dashed off without him even looking back. It was as if he wasn't even there. In fact, the memory of him even being there is fading of pretty fast...like a picture erased from a photo album. _

_"See you in the next life, huh...if he thinks I'm dying anytime soon, he has another thing coming. I'll kill him before he even thinks about killing me."_

_"SONIC, SONIIIIIIIIC!" It was a pipesqueak yell, a baby scream."_

_"Whoever it is, go away because I don't give a fuck."_

_A creature then tripped from the bushes to only fall in front of my feet. It crawled to me and it 'snuggled' against my feet, quivering with fear. "Mr. Sonic..."_

_"Silver, for a 15 year old, you're a fuckin pussy. I'm 16 and I've killed people more than your age number. 5 times more even."_

_"I'm scared, I want to go home..."_

_"Then go home."_

_"But we're on an island-"_

_"Not my problem."_

_"But Sonic-"_

_I back-handed him straight in my mouth and it sent him flying across the dirt. He started crying and it only feeded my aggravation just like everyone apparently fucking does around here. "I'm not your fucking babysitter, you should be lucky I even tried to help your pathethic little ass back there."_

_"Too bad you failed." A rapsy voice breathed against my ear, causing my body to jump while my fist plundered into the creatures skull._

_Shit._

_"Well, well...Sonic will just never be the un-fiesty type I see," the faggot green hawk smirked while licking the blood dripping from his mouth. "You are always going to be fun to mess with."_

_"Keep your dick away from me, and I promise you that your death won't be AS painful as I want it to be."_

_"When I'm through with you, Sonic, you wont even live to tell the tale..."_

**LET'S GIVE A HUZZAH TO ME FOR ACTUALLY UPDATING A STORY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN TWO YEARS. LOL. Anyways, now let's see how long it takes for me to update again lolololol. BUT LIKE I SAID, if I get lots of positive reviews, I will certainly keep going!**

AND I BET YOU ARE WONDERING WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THE VOICE THAT CAME INTO SONIC AND SHADOWS BRAIN. WELL, REMEMBER IT, BIG ESSENTIAL TO THE STORY.  


**WHY DO I LIKE TO TALK IN CAPS?! LOL**

**SO REVIEW MY LITTLE BIDDIES, OR SUFFER SHADOW'S GLARE INTO YOUR SOUL.**

**OKAY BYE NOW.**


	5. Chapter Four

**I noticed that I update my 'Maps of Amy Roses Heart' when I'm depressed and I write 'The Little Shop of Strawberries' when I'm in a good mood...and then I update this story when I'm extremely angry at the world. Funny how things work out, eh? Ugh, I can't wait to get these stories done so I can start writing new ones. I can't balance so many stories at once CLEARLY haha.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter Four**

_It felt like I was extinguished for days. I felt completely numb and vulnerable to where even the weakest of my enemies can give me a full blow to the head and I'll be knocked out for good. My eyes were open, but my vision was out of sight. Maybe I'm temporarily blind, or I could be blind for the rest of my life._

Hahahahahahaha, just kidding. I really just don't give a fuck because in the end, nobody can keep Sonic The Hedgehog down forever. Beat me to a bloody pulp and throw me in an enormous meat grinder, and I can guarantee that I'll still be standing in the end. Nothing can keep me down for so long...because I have learned to never let your vulnerability get the best of you.

_You have to fuckin' show the world that you ain't scared of shit. You have to prove to the fuckin' world's existence that every fuckin' creature needs to fear you._

_That's the only way I'll get respect. The ONLY way I'll get fuckin' respect. _

_"The eye drops should wear out soon. His vision should slowly kick in." The voice sounded annoyingly soothing...although I couldn't make out if it was a bitch or a dude._

_"What possessed you to save this fucker anyways?" Now that voice was definitely manly. "Was it in your royalty genes to save such a pathetic creature?"_

_Does this motherfucker want me to rip his intestines out of his flesh or..._

_"Um, I mean I guess? I don't know, I'm too good-hearted. Sorry that I have a heart at all, sheesh..."_

_"Let it be known that saving a wanted rapist and murderer is going to bite you in the asshole."_

_"Once I can open my eyes, you'll know what it's like to receive exactly that," I growled. Ain't nobody going to talk to me like that. The audacity of that fuck. If he knows damn well who I am, he'd shut the fuck up before I crush his skull with my hands alone._

_"Sonic, he means no harm. Trust me," the soothing fag-ish voice stated. _

_It's no surprise that he knows my name. "Trust you...puh. How can I trust you if I can't even FUCKING SEE YOU?"_

_"It should more or less be why the fuck would we trust YOU when we KNOW who you are?" the aggressive voice snapped. _

_Slowly enough, my vision was coming back to place. It was blurry, but it gradually appeared clear. What stood before me was a yellow two-tailed fox with blue eyes of a damn female, but was clearly a boy. I guess that was the feminine voice that I heard. What a fuckin' scum lookin' fuck. His stance was of a bitch and just staring at it pissed me off. Standing next to him was a blood-red echidna with the eyes of ultraviolet. I can throw him under the category as someone who looks like I will be set to kill. His attitude just fucking screamed bloodshed. _

_I like a fucking challenge._

_"This is great, you can see again!" the yellow fox cheered. What a fuckin' priss._

_I looked around to see myself on a silver steel table with my arms and legs strapped down against it. They are some smart little fucks, I'll give them that._

_"Yeah. Fuckin' fantastic. Count ya blessin's because you seem too pretty to stay alive. Would have been much faster if I only had my seal knife...," I smirked. I was just trying to humor myself. But to my surprise...the boy didn't even shiver. He just slowly made his way to me and released me from the straps against my body so I can move freely. I sat up and stared at my hands while I regained the little strength that I lost. While I was bending my fingers, I heard little crackles and it only reminded me of the joy that I receive when I hear that against someones body while it breaks._

_"You have to pass me, you fuckin' psychopath." The blood-stained echidna revealed his knuckled fist upon my face. Big fuckin' scare? Please. I've had machetes upon my presence, and it only made me laugh harder. What's a fist going to do, bruise me? _

_"I like your persistence I wonder how your skin would be if it became my new sheet for my bed, yah?" I winked. It tempted him enough to swing with full force, but they don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing. It only made him even more furious, due to the fact he kept throwing punches left and right. I just swung my head side to side in the opposite direction of him throwing his punches to make him feel like a fuckin' moron. My devlish smile surely got him to the core. _

_"Knuckles, relax. There is no point in attacking him right now."_

_"WOW, your name is Knuckles? How original, would have never guessed due to the spiked gay shit on your gloves," I chuckled as I rested my hands behind my back._

_"I didn't GROW these knuckles, you fuck. It's just added detail to bring all the more pain. Haven't you ever heard of brass knuckles?"_

_"Woah man, I never would have guessed. I mean, being the murderer that I am, I have NEVER seen such weapons. Shit man, you're so much smarter than I am!" _

_Hahahaha, if I were to ever be murdered in my own game, it'd be for my sarcasm. It surely fires everyone the fuck up._

_"Tails, pleae give me the order to rip him limb from limb."_

_"Tails, eh? Who the fuck named you guys anyways? The obviousness of your names is incredibly annoying."_

_"Is this the thanks we get for saving your life?" Tails sneered._

_"Saving my life? The hell? You seriously think you saved MY life? I can do shit my damn self. And why did you give me these shit ass eye drops? You wanted me to blind or somethin'?"_

_"Please, Jet was going to fuckin humiliate you by clutching impeccable pain. The hawk was out to get you and your little friend. You're lucky as fuck that Tails sought you out while he was riding the Tornado. And the eye drops were for healing issues. Jet spit acid in your eye balls causing your temporary blindness. He was going to rape you as bad as you raped everyone else to show you what it's like being on the other side of the situation," Knuckles replied while rolling his eyes. "Normally, I would have let Jet rape you. You fuckin' deserve. But GOOD GUY TAILS just had to see the good in everything...and decided to save your ass."_

_I guess Jet is the name of that faggot. Wow, how makes sense. "I'm sure as hell I would have found my way out of it. I find my way out of anything."_

_Tails raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes toward him. "That's why Shadow the Hedgehog had to save you and your friend back in the jail cells, right?"_

_That comment was enough to make my blood boil. How the fuck did he even know? How DARE he snap and feel as if I can't take care of my well-being. I dashed to him and grabbed his white chest fur and raised him above my head. "Who the fuck told you speak to me like that? I ALLOWED him to help me. I could have damn well saved Silver myself."_

_"Then why didn't you?" Knuckles chimed in. "Why can't you just face the fact that even heartless fucks like you can be vulnerable like the rest of us?"_

_I threw Tails down with full force nearly breaking his back as I spun around and became face to face with the echidna."'Cause I AIN'T like the rest of yous'! I can MANAGE to get the fuck out of any situation myself." _

_"Yourself? So you are saying that normally you wouldn't have saved another creature?" Knuckles continued. _

_"Shut the FUCK up..."_

_"SO YOU FELT SOME TYPE OF FUCKIN' REMORSE FOR THAT LITTLE SILVER HEDGEHOG, EH? WHY DIDN'T YOU FEEL SYMPATHY FOR THE OTHER FUCKERS YOU RAPED AND KILLED, HUH?! WHAT CAN YOU FUCKIN' SAY TO THAT?!"_

_"Knuckles, stop! We won't get anything out of him!"_

_"Like I GIVE a fuck! He is a killer and a rapist and that's all he will ever be! Your goal to make the world a better place is NEVER going to work. Open your fuckin eyes! He will kill you TOO once he gets the chance!" _

_I started grabbing my head while being in the process of ripping out my damn quills. The interrogation is fucking piercing through my brain. I feel like I am in those confided rooms like in those police departments when they tried to bust out information out of me._

_I never give in. Fuck all of these people, I WILL NEVER give in. I'll make their blood flowing through their veins silk up my fur. The taste of it is so intensifying that it becomes like a drug to me. I want to feel their sorrow underneath my skin. I want to shred through their flesh and make them cry and beg for mercy._

_Beg for mercy...I want them to beg...for mercy..._

**Yes, a short chapter. But it's something for you readers since you are dying for me to continue XD. Anyways, please review. It'd be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
